monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deborah Sleep
Deborah Sleep - '''16-letnia córka Złego Snu. Zalicza debiut w filmie ,,The Horryfying Hills". Pochodzi z USA, ze stanu Alabama. O śnie Śniący wciela się w 3-letnią dziewczynkę, pozostawioną bez opieki w opuszczonej ruderze. Dziewczynka, gdzie nie pobiegnie znajduję duchy, wampiry i wszelkiego rodzaju odmiany demonów czy legendarnych stworzeń. Na końcu tajemnicza siła każe śniącemu w postaci dziewczynki iść na górę schodami, które wcześniej były zablokowane. Na górze znajduje się tylko jeden pokój. Drzwi są oblane krwią. W pokoju znajduję się sama postać śpiącego, jeśli dziewczynka wejdzie do pokoju, postać ta udusi ją. Jeżeli śniący poruszy klamką, ale nie wejdzie, schodami wleci duch, który zrzuci go ze schodów i zabiję. Sen ten jest elementem duszy Deborah i 3-letnia dziewczynka z tego snu wygląda identycznie, jak Deborah kiedy była w tym samym wieku. Osobowość Potworka jest bardzo władcza. Chciałaby, aby każdy się jej słuchał. Nie rozumie ludzi, którym jest ona obojętna. Aby omamiać jeszcze więcej koleżanek, wpaja im swoje racje. Potrafi być bezczelna. Może przezwać każdego od różnych, zrobić komuś najpaskudniejszy żart na planecie, ale czy ona się będzie wstydzić? Śmiem wątpić. Jest jednak bardzo wrażliwa, często płacze i lamentuję nad swoim życiem. Nie wierzy we własne możliwości, to ona zawsze jest najgorsza, okropna, niedoceniona i pokrzywdzona przez los. Często obwinia za to innych, najczęściej tych, którym ona wisi i powiewa. Wobec swoich owieczek (owieczki definicja --- osoby, które słuchają kogoś i cały czas wykonują jego rozkazy) jest w miarę lojalna i sprawiedliwa. Ogólnie jest spontaniczna i ruchliwa, często posądzano ją o ADHD bądź inne choroby psychiczno-ruchowe. Ma poczucie humoru, umie opowiadać śmieszne, ale i kontrowersyjne żarty na budzące wątpliwości tematy. W stosunku do ludzi jest powściągliwa, póki oni nie powiedzą o niej coś, co może wywołac wątpliwości. Wygląd Deborah ma białe włosy z czarnymi pasemkami. Jest najczęściej uczesana w warkocz. Często ma spuchnięte policzki. Jej oczy są koloru zielonego. Wygląda na bardzo chudą, ale tak nie jest. We włosy ma wplecione łańcuchy. Łańcuchami ma też oplecione ręce. Klasyczny potwór '''Zły Sen (koszmar, nocne lęki) --- '''każdy z nas z pewnością doświadczył realistycznych snów, po których budził się zlany potem, we łzach i zmęczony bardziej niż przed pójściem do łóżka. Takie epizody zdarzają się dosyć rzadko, chyba że akurat cierpimy na jedno z koszmarnych schorzeń związanych z zaburzeniami snu. Często okazują się one mniej bolesne dla nas samych niż dla śpiącej obok osoby. Jednym z nich są lęki nocne, na które częściej cierpią dzieci niż dorośli. Chociaż to nic poważnego i z wiekiem zazwyczaj przemija – przypomina sceny niczym z horroru. Śpiąca osoba w środku nocy otwiera oczy, siada na łóżku i zaczyna krzyczeć. Nie sposób jej uspokoić, gdyż tak naprawdę pozostaje w bardzo głębokim śnie. Po wszystkim, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uspokaja się i wraca do przerwanego błogiego snu. Jednak świadek takiego zdarzenia może już z kolei odczuwać objawy przejściowej bezsenności. Prawdziwie koszmarnym doświadczeniem musi też być „syndrom eksplodującej głowy”. Przypadłość o dramatycznej nazwie objawia się podczas zasypiania. Osoba, która akurat wpada w objęcia Morfeusza, nagle słyszy głośny wystrzał, huk a czasem widzi także jasne rozbłyski – wszystko to dzieje się we wnętrzu jej mózgu. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Alabama – stan w południowo-wschodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, położony nad Zatoką Meksykańską. Obszar nizinny, od północnego wschodu ograniczony wyżyną Cumberland, od północnego wschodu górami Appalachy. Na północy sąsiaduje ze stanem Tennessee, na wschodzie z Georgią, na południu z Florydą i Zatoką Meksykańską, na zachodzie z Missisipi. Relacje Rodzina Deborah praktycznie nie ma rodziców. Pamięta tylko parę błysków, czarny krajobraz i jakąś kobietę z nożem. Jest ona prawdopodobnie jej matką. Dalsza rodzina Deborah ma całą masę ciotecznego rodzeństwa, kuzynów i stryjów wujka dziadka brata. Na świecie jest bardzo wiele złych snów, zdarzają się również bliźniacy Deborah. Z takimi jednak potworka sie nigdy nie spotkała. Lekarz Deborah bardzo kochała lekarza, bo myślała że na prawdę jest jej ojcem. Lekarz wcześniej myślał, że pokocha Deborah, ale chęć wystawienia Deborah jak w muzeum na wystawie i otrzymania nagrody pieniężnej wyzbyła mężczyznę wszelkich uczuć. Koszmarka w środku serca wcale nie wierzy, że jej przebaczył. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Koszmarki jest Alexia Androcontami. Mimo, że Alexia pochodzi z Hiszpanii i ma polsko, japońsko, niemiecko- litewskie korzenie, obie dziewczynu świetnie się dogadują. Hiszpanka jest owieczką Deborah już od paru dni, wcześniej były zwyczajnymi przyjaciółkami.Debby koleguję się też z Germaine Satyrious. Germaine o tyle nie jest jej owieczką, co dobrą koleżanką z wolontariatu. Według Koszmarki, z Germaine świetnie się pracuję, chociaż nie powstrzymuje się od kąśliwych uwag na wszystkie możliwe tematy. Germaine i Deborah produkują razem makaroniki. Znajomi Deborah zna większość Monster High. Trudno jest wymienić najlepszych znajomych. Współpracownicy Jako że Koszmarka pracuje/pracowała w ośrodku agroturystycznym, ma również swoich współpracowników. Debby bardzo dobrze zna się z Leo Leszczynskym i Evangelyn Wolfie. Najczęściej tworzą trio i nie można ich rozdzielać. Wrogowie Dziewczyna ma wiele osób, z którymi się nie lubi, ale jej największy wróg to Neruko. Jest to wrogość gatunkowa. Neru jest strażnikiem snów, a Deborah złym snem. Zadaniem strażnika snów jest odganiać koszmary nocne. Neruko chciała ich kiedyś pogodzić, więc na chwilę Neru wstąpiła w szeregi owieczek. Zraziła się na widok innych owiec, niosących tanie, porwane ciuchy na sesję zdjęciową w szkolnej toalecie. Debby nie przepada za April Androcontami. April to młodsza siostra Alexii. Deborah nie może z nią wytrzymać ani chwili, bo April toalbo płacze pod ławką w metrze, albo w szkole próbuję przyzywać duchy na wf-ie, dlatego jest taka nieopanowana. Pozatym, nie lubi ludzi niesłuchających jej rozkazów Miłość Deborah w tajemnicy podkochuję się w Adamie Apollo. Zwierzak Deborah jest posiadaczką świerszcza o imieniu Pride. Praktycznie nie potrafi się nim opiekować - wozi go na siłownię, poi go bezalkoholowym szampanem a na obiad daje mu czekoladowe Mikołaje. Czasem gra mu na harfie. Pofarbowała mu łapki na niebiesko, a teraz lituje się nad nim, bo jest prawie umierający i nie potrafi chodzić. Zainteresowania Gra na harfie Ulubionym zajęciem i największym zainteresowaniem Koszmarki jest gra na harfie. Granie uspokaja ją i daję do myślenia, że nie trzeba się bać, bo to ona będzie rządziła wszystkimi. Gra prawie codziennie, o każdej porze. Raz zaczęła grać w środku nocy w swoim dormitorium. Obudziła połowę szkoły. Co prawda, Deborah nie gra na harfie jak mistrzyni, ale gdyby miala grać jak mistrzyni, to by to porzuciła, bo nie będzie miała z tego frajdy. Ma w pokoju zdjęcia harf i grających na nich ludzi z poprzyklejanymi własnoręcznie serduszkami, kwiatkami i miśkami. Pływanie Fakt faktem, lekcja pływania nie jest ulubioną lekcją Debby, ale potworka uwielbia to zajęcie! Jest lekka, więc nie sprawia jej to problemów. Podczas pływania, dziewczyna odpręża się, więc czasem zdarza się jej zapatrzyć w jedno miejsce i prawie zatonąć. Pływa w sumie tylko, kiedy ma tego zajęcia lekcje. Potrafi pływać strzałką, kraulem, żabką i na plecach. Z pływania mogłaby dostać 5 z minusem. Biografia Deborah się właściwie nie urodziła. Z procesu tworzenia zapamiętała światełka, czarne drzewka i wodospady oraz jakąś wysoką, krzyczącą kobietę z nożem. Przypuszczano, że to jej krewna. Po zakończeniu procesu Debby obudziła się jako 3latka pod szpitalnym łóżkiem. Spał na nim starszy mężczyzna, chrapiący, masywnej postury, w świątecznych skarpetkach. Deborah dotykała go po twarzy, a on piszczał. Gdy się obudził, Deborah już uciekała przez cały szpital. No to facet za nią, wszystkich pacjentów zbudził. Poszukiwana skryła się w schowku szpitalnym. Minęły 3 miesiące. Lekarz, szukający wacików w schowku usłyszał czyjś oddech. Znalazł kryjówkę Deborah. Doktor obiecał jej, że nic się nie stanie. Deborah zaufała lekarzowi, więc oboje, udając rodzinę, zgłosili się do sierocińca o pomoc przy szukaniu rodziców dla małej. Nie znaleźli. Deborah załamała się. Minął rok. Deborah zamieszkała z lekarzem, pobieważ on i jego żona niedługo będą rodzicami i potrzebują dziecka na próbę. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy lekarz spał z Deborah po raz pierwszy, dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć, gdyż jej ,,ojciec" krzyczał i trząsł się podczas snu. Mężczyzna dużo czytał o potworach, więc powoli zaczynał odkrywać sekret Koszmarki. To była tylko ich tajemnica. Jednak lekarz postanowił ją wykorzystać w celach finansowych. Opowiadał wszystkim w pracy, jaki to ciekawy okaz Żywego Koszmaru znalazł/wyhodował/kupił. Kiedy lekarze po pracy zlecieli się do domu, żeby zobaczyć ,,okaz", Deborah wymknęła się oknem. Po dziewięciu latach, około dnia 13 urodzin Debby, ponownie zobaczyła się z lekarzem na ulicy. Mężczyzna zawołał ją. Przeprosił i obiecał, że pośle ją do szkoły dla takich, jak ona. Nie, nie do szkoły dla psychicznie chorych. Do szkoły dla potworów - do Monster High. Deborah przeprowadziła się do Salem i zamieszkała w szkolnym dormitorium. Gdy skończyła 16 lat, pożegnała mury Monster High, aby pracować jako kelnerka w ośrodku agroturystycznym. (tu zaczyna sie jej rola w The Horryfying Hills) Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po nietypowym kolorze włosów * Czasami chodzi z wiewiórką w plecaku Dead Drop Diary Ksywka: Koszmarka, Debby Ulubione powiedzonko ,,I masz babo placek" W szkole najbardziej lubi... kreatywne pisanie A najmniej.. smokologię. Zwierzak: Świerszcz Pride. Nie rusza się z domu bez: czarnych spinek Ulubiony kolor: srebrny Sekrety jej pokoju: mam współlokatorkę, ale śpię w małym pokoju w środku pokoju, żeby nie zarazić Alex koszmarami. Różne serie Basic SOS, JESZCZE NIE MAM. Musically Horryfying Inspiration 20160712 092230.jpg Deborah ma w tej serii rozpuszczone włosy. Założyła niebieską z długimi rękawami oraz puchowym kapturkiem, wyglądającym jak głowa króliczka (niebieskiego). Oczywiście koszula jest cała podziurawiona. Lewa ręka (z jej punktu widzenia) jest opleciona łańcuchem, który wychodzi też ze spodni. Debby nosi do tego wiśniowe, porwane legginsy. Jej buty również mają dziury, są to zwykłe skarpetki koloru turkusowego. Jest zainspirowana piosenką Mackelmora --- Thrift Shop. Wystąpienia Filmy The Horryfying Hills Seriale Dawno temu w Straszyceum (sezon 2 i 3) Czy wiesz że? *Czy wiesz, że Deborah nie potrafi piszczeć? *Czy wiesz, że Deborah nigdy nie miała pluszaka? *Czy wiesz, że Deborah nie posiada iTrumny? Ma jedynie starą Vampirolę z klapką Galeria od innych DeborahBySzaris.jpg|Deborah od Szaris, bardzo dziękuję! DeborahRM.jpg|od Rochi~ Deborahsleeppotreflowemu.png|od Trefla~ Deborahnowetwarz.png|od Listka~ DeborahNoweimsy.png|od Listka~ Deborah Sleep by Masza.png|od Maszy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:XRubinx Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Koszmary Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone